


A Rainy Day Is A Sleepy Day (Part 1)

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute Armin Arlert, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, I Don't Even Know, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Both Eren and Erwin come to terms with their feelings towards their special someone, but duty separates them.





	A Rainy Day Is A Sleepy Day (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea what I wrote, well, this was before I fell into my deep flunk, and I decided to give it a go, but I cant say I like the result... 
> 
> They are very OOC in this, but if I want Levi to grow womanly parts, he will, and nothing will stop me xD 
> 
> I might continue to expand this, or I'll go directly to Part 2...
> 
> ... >///< ... 
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

The day started on a sad note for both Erwin and Eren. Hanji, on the other hand, didn't mind. Both had the same reason for the bad day. Erwin had gotten a summon from the Inner Wall, Wall Sina, and he decided to bring both Eren and Hanji with him this time. He wasn't very fond of going to these gatherings. They only got stared at because of their 3DMG and their placement in the Scouting Legion. For some reason, it was their dress code to have their 3DMG on when they made their way into Sina. But during the gathering, they were ordered to dress in a suit. After all, it was a gathering of the most stuck up people and rich. 

Erwin, Hanji, and Levi had all gone to these gathering since they became the three leaders of the Scouting Legion. But this time Eren would be going instead of Levi. Erwin thought it would be a good idea to give Levi a break from all these kind of gatherings. Because last time they had been summoned, Levi had lost his temper and knocked out a Priest. It was probably not the best idea to bring Levi back there so soon after that incident. So Eren was to be there instead of Levi. 

But this brought us to the problem. Eren was in a bad mood just as Levi. But Erwin couldn't say he blamed them. He was in a bad mood for the same reason. 

Only one month ago Eren had gone into Levis office when he had been in a meeting with Erwin and demanded to see him. Erwin had seen that Eren was not in a mood to hear a no from Levi, so Erwin had just left with a knowing smile.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

**Flashback**

_Eren looked around and was that he was the only one that was awake. He was making his way towards Captain Levis Office. It was time. He refused to go any longer suppressing his emotions towards his Captain._

_He had just finished cleaning the kitchen after everyone had eaten. He saw that Armin came out of the door that leads to the showers and smiled. Armin had once again stolen one of his shirts. He had asked him about it one day, and he explained how he loved wearing them because it felt like Eren was holding him in his strong protective arms._

_“Going to bed Armin?” asked with a smile and Armin tuned and when he saw Eren, he gave up a bright smile._

_“Yes, it's late, but I think I will read something before going to sleep,” he said and smiled at Eren._

_“Are you going to do it?”_

_“Yes, I can't go there and pretend I don't feel anything for him. Either he accepts it, or he rejects me, whatever it is, I shall respect his answer,” Eren said with a sigh and pulled his little friend into a hug._

_“For your own sake I hope he accepts your feelings,” Armin said and nuzzled his head into that strong chest and basked in the protective feeling he always got when Eren held him close._

_Eren nodded with a somewhat strained smile. He hoped that his Captain would accept his feelings and not reject them._

_“Go to bed Little Bird, I might join you or I might not,” Eren said and kissed his forehead, and Armin nodded with a smile._

_Eren turned back and quickly made his way to Captain Levis Office and knocked. He waited until he heard an answer, not wanting to be rude._

_“Come in,” he heard Captain Levi say with a voice that said he was tired, making Eren a bit worried for him. So he opened the door and was met with both Captain Levi and Commander Erwin at the desk in the Office._

_“Eren…? What do you want at this hour?” Captain Levi asked with a tired voice, and Eren looked at his Captain with worried eyes but stole a glance at his Commander. Commander Erwin was the look and gave up a small smile and rose from the chair._

_“I better be going, We have an early day tomorrow,” Commander Erwin said with a sigh, and Captain Levi nodded in response. Eren was silently thanking the Commander in his head that he had seen and understood the look, but decided that maybe it was time to get the Commander to see Armin in a different light._

_“Commander, Armin was looking for you, he said he'd be waiting in our room,” Eren said with a smile and Commandeer Erwin ended up with a smile too and left the room with a nod towards them both._

_Eren turned back his attention towards his Captain that was sitting behind his desk looking tired and as if he had the whole world on his shoulders, and Eren wanted nothing more than embrace him and take some of that burden away from him._

_“Captain, I need to tell you this, and I don't want to be interrupted,” he said and gave a determined look. Captain Levi was a bit surprised by the demand, but he didn't have the energy to argue with the brat, so he just nodded and decided to hear what Eren had to say._

_“Captain, ever since I first saw you, when you came to talk to Major Shadis, two years ago, I've felt something. At first, I thought it was just admiration. But then I got older, and all I could think about was you. I never forgot you after having seen you that night,” Eren said with a voice that held a lot of emotions. He made his way towards Captain Levis chair and fell on one knee and looked into those Gray eyes that always been on his mind._

_“Just last month I realized what those feeling where. I grew to love you, Captain. But since you are my Captain, I tried hard to ignore my feeling for you, but I can't! I can't seem to get rid of my feelings for you!” he said and looked at his Captain with emotional eyes but lowered his head and awaited his punishment that he was so sure would come._

_Captain Levi was staring at Eren with shock in his eyes. He could see the truth in his beautiful Aquamarine/Amber eyes that he had grown to love. Yes, just like Eren he had grown to love the brat that would light up his whole day with just his presence. Levi took a deep breath and swallowed. Not really knowing how to respond, but he opened his mouth to do that, and Eren he bowed his head. He probably thought he'd be punished, not that he could blame the kid thinking that because he was famous for his temper._

_“Eren...I...I don't know what to say…,” he said with a hoarse voice that indicated that he was both nervous and it was filled with emotions. Emotions he never was good at showing other people. Eren spoke up again but didn't dare to look at his Captain._

_“Then don't say anything Captain! I know I am disgusting. Tell me to leave, and I will leave you alone,” he said with a quivering voice and still not looking at him. But Levi shook his head and reached towards Eren with two shaking hands._

_He took a firm grip on Erens hair and face and forced him to look up at him._

_“Eren, I'm not good with emotions. But this time I think I know what I want. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay. I thought I was getting better, hiding what I was thinking of you,” Captain Levi said with a shaky voice, still forcing himself to look into those beautiful eyes that belonged to the kneeling brat, no man in front of him._

_“I...ever since you walked into HQ and were introduced, all I could think about how beautiful you were. You lit up a whole room with your presence. Everyone flocked to you because you radiate happiness in these dark times. But I tried to convince myself I didn't like you that way, but I failed. Because every time someone would be too close to you I would get jealous. But I pushed down my feelings and started instead admire you from afar. That didn't help my feelings grow any lesser. Instead, they grew stronger, and I felt, still do, so disgusting,” he said, and Eren looked at his Captain with big eyes but shook his head._

_“Why are you feeling like that, you are not disgusting Captain,” he said with a soft voice and took his Captains small hands in his own. The contrast was a big one. Erens were big, strong and warm, compared to Captain Levis, his was small, petite and freezing this night._

_“I feel that way because you are 17 and I just turned 30 Eren. I am so much older than you! You can have anyone you want,” he said with an angry voice. Turning away from Eren, with a glare. It hurt to think about it, but there was nothing he could do about the age difference._

_This time it was Erens turn to force his Captain to look at him. So he let go of one of his small hands and took a soft but firm grip of his jaw, and Captain Levi looked at Eren with empty eyes. Something Eren didn't like. Those eyes should shine with determination and have a hard and intimidating look to them, but now, they were empty._

_“I don't care, Captain! I love you! I don't care about your age. I don't care about what others would think. I don't care if others like me, because I love you, and want only you Captain,” he said with a determined voice._

_Levi got another shock that night. Eren took a firm grip on his shoulder and pulled him closer, and Levi wondered what he was going to do until Eren crashed his lips against his own. He tried to push the younger man away but failed. Eren was determined and had him in an iron grip._

_Eren pushed himself closer, and stroke his warm tongue against Levis lips and he didn't know if he should allow the entrance or not and tried to say something, but Eren took advantage of that and forced his tongue in there and explored his Captains warm mouth._

_Eren had woven a hand in that soft black hair, and another arm was around his waist to pull him close. Eren was still on his knee and had Levi over him._

_Levi had given in to the fantastic and wonderful kiss that this man was giving him. He had never kissed like this. Full of emotions and he felt loved for the first time since his siblings had died._

_He gave in to his emotions that he had been bottling up since he saw Eren and pushed himself closer to that warm and sturdy body, trying to get as close as possible. He threaded his fingers into those long brown locks that felt like feathers, holding on to them, as he would disappear if he let go. Levi decided to be bold and spread his legs and hooked them around Eren. But because he was still on his knees in front of him, he ended up having his legs hooked around the middle of his chest, but Eren didn't mind. Instead, he let go of his Captains hair and took a firm and strong grip around his waist and held him close and rose from his place from the floor._

_Feeling that Eren rose, he tightened his legs around him and held on, trying to pull away from the breathtaking kiss, that would probably never leave his mind. He would probably not be able to walk properly, because that kiss left him weak in the knees. But he managed to pull away enough to take a breath, but Eren wouldn't have it and caught his mouth in a searing hot kiss once again._

_While he distracted Levi with his mouth again, he was standing tall with Levi clinging to him like a lifeline, but he maneuvered himself to the desk and put Levi on it, so he was now sitting on his desk with Eren hunching over him. He had pulled away enough for him to be still looking into those beautiful eyes. Their breath mingling between them and Eren saw that Levis eyes were full of lust and pleasure from the kiss. The only thing that was heard was their deep breathing, and Levi hooked his arms around his neck._

_“Let me love you, Captain,” Eren said with a sensual whisperer against his red lips, the lips that were now plump and abused because Eren sucked and bit on them during that wonderful kiss. Levi tangled his fingers in that long brown hair and closed his eyes._

_“Yes,” he said with a voice that was full of love towards the man that held him. Levi couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears that threatened to fall when Eren had fallen on his knees was now spilling over, and he pulled Eren closer and kissed him again. But this wasn't a kiss like the one before. For Levi, this was a kiss that held love and acceptance in it, and Eren smiled. He took his face between his hands and brushed those tears away with his thumbs and Levi couldn't help taking a grip on those strong and warm hands that held his face._

_He looked up towards Eren and was met with a soft smile._

_“Captain…,” Eren started, but Levi stopped him by placing a hand on his mouth._

_“Say my name,” he said, and Eren gave a small smile and hugged Levi close, making him face that sturdy chest._

_“Levi, I love you,” Eren whispered in that black hair of his and Levi sneaked his arms around his chest and tugged on Erens jacket. He couldn't say anything. He tried, but nothing came out except a quiet sob. The only thing that was on his mind was the last time someone had said that to him was Isabel, and she had left him. He didn't want that to happen to Eren too._

_Eren didn't know what had brought his Levi to tears this time, but he swore to keep his Captain happy. He didn't want to see his Captain so sad. Eren lifted Levi up with ease, and Levi clung to him, trying to stop the crying. But Eren didn't mind; he just walked towards the door that leads to Levis bedroom. Eren managed to opened the door and stepped inside and walked right up to the bed and put Levi on there. He looked up and saw Eren take a step back, afraid that he would be left alone, he shot his hand forward and took a firm grip on his jacket and pulled on it._

_“No, stay here tonight,” he said with a low voice. Looking down and refused to meet that intense look. But Eren just smiled and sat down next to him on the bed and pulled Levi down with him when he laid down._

_“I'll stay as long as you want me to,” he said with a soft voice and hugged Levi close and pulled the cover over them. He dragged his finger through that black hair making Levi relax against his chest._

_Levi, on the other hand, was a bit nervous. He had never been with a man before, just women, some of them were just a one night stand, some of them wanted more of him that he was willing to give up. But he had never been with a man before, making Eren the first one with everything. He took a deep breath and could smell Erens scent, and with his hand dragging through his hair, it was a comforting and lulling motion, making him realize how tired he was. Eren seemed to have understood that too._

_“Sleep Levi, I'm not going anywhere,” he said, and that was the last thing he heard before it went dark._

**End Flashback**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

After Erwin had left, he did as Eren said and went to Eren and Armin's shared room they had at the HQ. What happened that night, always brought a smile on his face.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Flashback**

_After Erwin had left he did as Eren told him and made his way towards Eren and Armin's shared room. He knocked on the door, and just a few moments later it opened, and Erwin was met with a wide eyes Armin._

_Erwin couldn't help but stare, because there, in just a big hoodie, that he could see belonged to Eren because of its size, Armin stood. It reached him down to the middle of his small thighs. His blond hair laid damp on his head, and the tip of the damp hair just reached his small shoulders._

_Armin was both confused and shocked to see his Commander there._

_“Commander! What brings you here?” he asked with a high pitched squeak that he would later deny he ever did._

_“Eren said you were looking for me…,” he said in a slow voice and then grew quiet when he saw the confused look Armin was giving him. He wanted nothing more than turn around and leave. Eren had set him up if he was correct. Erwin had, after just two weeks seen Eren looking at him with a look he could never place, now he knew. Eren knew of his feeling towards the tiny blond that was now standing in front of him._

_“May I come in?” he asked with a sigh, and Armin nodded somewhat hesitant. He opened the door, and Erwin stepped inside. The room was big, but he got a questioning look when he only saw one big bed in the middle of the room. Armin saw this and smiled a bit shyly._

_“When we saw that you had given us two Queen Sized beds we pushed them together because we like to share a bed, besides we have always shared a bed,” Armin said and sat down on the bed. Erwin followed making Armin a bit surprised._

_“Have you two been together?” he asked, and Armin was a bit startled by the question but shook his head._

_“No, we have always been close, a bit too close to others liking I guess,” he said with a smile, and Erwin nodded._

_“So you don't have feelings for Eren?” Erwin insisted, and Armin shook his head. He wondered where this was going. He guessed it had something to do with Eren and his feelings for Captain Levi._

_“No, as I said, we are very close friends. Eren has always protected me since we were small, after that we always kept close to each other,” Armin said and looked down and blushed. Suddenly realizing how undressed he was in front of his Commander. But he didn't want to move either._

_“I guess I'm curious because Erens feelings for Levi,” he said with a sigh and Armin nodded in understanding. He was about to say something, but Erwin beat him to it._

_“And it was another reason I came here. I know Eren already figured it out, that's why he sent me here,” Erwin said with a nervous look and Armin tilted his head with a cute and confused look on his face, making Erwin unable to look away from the adorable boy._

_“What is it Commander?” he asked with a smile and crawled higher up on the bed, and Erwin followed him with his intense look, making Armin a bit nervous._

_“I guess I have Erens approval because he sent me here, knowing what I wanted. The thing is Armin, ever since I saw you together with Eren when you were to decide where you wanted to go after the trainee camp. I tried to turn my attention elsewhere, but I failed. The first time I saw you there, I couldn't stop thinking about you,” Erwin said with an apologetic voice and looked away from the tiny blond that was sitting on his knees on the bed._

_Armin was looking at Erwin with big eyes, not believing what he was hearing._

_“I know I am disgusting, falling for someone that's 13 years younger,”_

_Armin gave up a big smile. A smile Erwin missed because he had his back towards Armin. But he felt when Armin crawled closer to his back and was surprised when he felt two small hands on his shoulders, and he turned his head and was met with two sparkling sky blue eyes._

_“Commander, can I tell you something?” he asked with a careful voice, and Erwin nodded._

_“Of course!”_

_“The first time I saw you were when I was 6, together with Eren. You smiled at us, and it was so caring, like you knew us. I grew up remembering you that way. But I felt something. Something I thought was admiration when I grew up. But when I saw you again, asking us if we could die for you. I find myself saying yes. Not because it was a requirement to join the Scouting Legion, but because it was you that asked that,” he said with a soft voice._

_Erwin turned his head and was met with those striking blue eyes he had come to love so much._

_“What are you saying?” he asked in a whisper. Not wanting to get his hopes up, but still, some hope managed to sneak into his heart when he looked at Armin._

_“I'm saying, Commander, that I have found myself in love with a man that is 13 years older than me, and is also my Commander,” Armin said with a giggle and nuzzled his cheek and sneaked his smaller arms around that strong chest of his._

_“Armin…,” he said with a soft voice. But before he could say anything else, Armin got bold and pulled his Commander backward so that he landed on his back in the soft bed. Armin giggled and threw his leg over Erwin's hips so that he was now straddling the older man. Without thinking, Erwin put his hands on those small hips and let his love do as he pleased._

_“Commander…,” he started, but Erwin smiled and shook his head._

_“No, say my name Armin,” he said with a husky voice, and Armin smiled and leaned closer down to him. Armin was now so close that he could feel the warmth of his Commanders lips. His small arms were framing the older man's head, trapping him there._

_“Erwin, may I kiss you?” he whispered. But Erwin didn't answer, instead, he pushed forward the small space between them, and met those small and soft lips he had wanted, yearning for in secret for a long time._

_Erwin gave up a small smile when he felt Armin shift on top. He bit down on that soft lip and heard a soft moan from Armin. Making him smile and turn them over. He grabbed that tiny waist and flipped them over, making Erwin land on top and trapping his smaller love underneath him. Armin gasped, not minding the new position. He lifted his arms and tangled his small hands in that perfectly arranged hair of his Commander. Giving up a small moan when Erwin's hand wandered underneath Erens hoodie. Erwin dipped down, closer and started kissing a trail down his neck, making him gasp and moan in response._

_Armin giggled when Erwin reached his stomach and couldn't help it, but he pulled away._

_“Erwin,” he moaned, and he looked down at his smaller lover and saw how drunk he was on the pleasure. He couldn't resist kissing those swollen lips that moaned his name so beautifully._

_Erwin smiled and continued to kiss those lips. He nibbled on them, carefully, not to hurt his smaller lover. Arm, moaned and opened his little mouth and invited his Commander to taste him. Erwin was doing so eagerly. He dipped his tongue deeper into that warm and small cavern and mapped it out, wanting to explore it fully. Armin, not minding the intrusion at all, still had his smaller hands tangled in that blond hair. He pulled on it, making it even more of a mess._

_Erwin pulled away, but not far away, a string of saliva connected them, and Armin was panting, trying to catch his breath. It was a fantastic kiss. He started to blush. Realising what had just happened. Erwin, on the other hand, gave up an impish grin towards the younger man and leaned in and nuzzled his neck._

_“Armin, are you sure?” he asked with a husky voice. Showing just how much he enjoyed and took pleasure in the kiss they just shared._

_Armin just smiled and tried to get closer to that warm body that was so much bigger than his. Not that many were smaller than him, because he was tiny for being a male in his age._

_“If I didn't want to have anything close to a relationship with you Commander, I wouldn't have kissed you back,” he said with a small smile and pulled on Erwin. Erwin smiled and laid down next to him and pulled him closer. Hugging his small frame and just enjoying the feeling._

_“Commander, stay the night,” he said and made Erwin surprised by request, but nodded._

_“What about Eren?”_

_“If I'm right, and I'm more often than not right, he will sleep with Captain Levi tonight,” he answered, and Erwin nodded. After all, he should have been back by now if Levi had rejected Erens feelings, but he doubted that Levi would and could do something like that to him._

_Armin just snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. Erwin did not mind it at all, just turned and wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner and joined Armin. Damn his clothes. He could change them in the morning._

**End Flashback**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Erwin smiled where he was sitting in the carriage. It was when the door opened and in came both Hanji and Eren. Hanji was looking energetic like always. Eren, on the other hand, was spouting an annoyed look. Not that he could blame the teen. After all, he had heard how Levi was telling Eren about what they were going to endure in these kinds of meetings for the next two days. 

“Are we ready to go?” he asked, and both of them nodded. Eren took a seat next to Erwin and Hanji place themselves right in front of them. They spouted a big grin, making both of them wonder what they were thinking. 

“Hopefully it will go without a hitch, I rather not have an incident like last year,” Erwin said and looked strictly at Hanji when saying this. Eren on the other hand giggled. He couldn't help it. With Major Hanji, something was bound to happen. Wherever Major Hanji went, chaos followed not far behind. Something all of them in the Scouting Legion was very much used to by now. But the nobles wouldn't like it, after all, as Captain Levi said; 'They are stuck up snobs.'

“But Erwin…,” they whined with a sad look, but Erwin didn't budge. He shook his head and gave them a stern look. 

“No! I don't want to have to apologize for having you running amok in the ballroom like last time,” he said. Eren stated laughing at that. He could picture it in front of him. But he decided to spare his Commander of lecturing Major Hanji when both of them knew for a fact that Major Hanji wouldn't be listening to his demand. 

“Major Hanji, what are you going to wear?” Eren asked with a curious look. Last year he heard how Major Hanji has chosen to wear a suit with Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. Hanji grew a mischievous look. Making Eren tilt his head in question. 

“I'm going to wear a dress for this occupation,” they said, and Eren nodded. After all, Major Hanji, being gender-fluid, making them feel like either gender some days. Apparently, this was a day of a woman. No one minded, but he was very sure that none of the higher up knew about it. 

“Hm, it will be the first time you go as a woman on these meetings,” Erwin said with a nod. 

They all three fell into a comfortable silence. Eren pulled out a book he hands nicked from Captain Levis library. His library was vast, and Eren loved looking through it. Captain had said he didn't mind him borrowing books; he just needed to be careful with them. Hanji started scribbling away in a notebook they had. It was probably about some new experiments they wanted to try out. Erwin was going through different paperwork that was needed for these meetings. He didn't like it, but the job needed to be done with.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When they arrived at the inner wall, the weather had turned bad. Eren gave up a sigh together with Erwin and Hanji. For some reason, the rain had been more usual for the past week, and it looks like the grey weather would be staying for a while. The three of them were led to their sleeping quarters, after all, two whole days of just meeting would be torture if they had to go back and forth. So they had been granted rooms to sleep in. 

Eren went into his room and looked around and saw that it looked amazing. It had a four-poster bed, and on top of that, it was massive. He also had his bathroom. He started looking around and saw that he would find himself very comfortable here. He also had two different doors that would lead him to Commander Erwin's bedroom and the second door would lead him to Major Hanji. 

It was late, and all three of them decided to meet up in the morning to get ready for a long day of meetings. Hopefully, all would be going well.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Eren was right. These meetings were boring. He was sitting on the left side of Commander Erwin, and Major Hanji was on Erwin's right side. He was giving his different reports and such. Eren had noticed that they were the only three that represented the Scouting Legion. Something that he wondered. He saw that the Military Police together with the Garrison had a lot more people with them. Maybe it was because it was them that was on the top of the Scouting Legion. He never really paid that kind of attention towards it. 

He already knew that he and Armin had been a part of Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, and Major Hanjis Squad, but he didn't know what he had done to deserve such treatment. After all, they were only a month into the Scouting Legion. 

The meeting in itself wasn't exciting. So when it was over, all three of them decided just to go back to their rooms and rest. A whole day of nothing but listening to people that could do nothing but complain. Eren though that they, the Scouting Legion should be the ones that would complain, considering what kind of work they do for the people inside the wall. But it was only the Military Police and The Garrison Force that put forth complain after complaint. Making Eren very grateful over that he wasn't a part of those groups. 

The day overall went fine, they went to the meeting, talked to some other leaders. Erwin was very proud of Eren, how he handled the others. He met them with a smile, even though he wanted nothing but bash their heads in. Hanji got a kick out of it, like nothing else there, when Eren started whining in their private rooms about stuck up people. 

Erwin couldn't help but agree, and feel like Eren was perfect for Levi in that regard. But then again, Eren was amazing for Levis bad moods. 

Tomorrow would be the last day of sitting through such meeting, but they had to endure the ball during the evening, something that made Eren even more depressed. He had to talk to even more people that wanted nothing more than to admire how they wore the 3DMG. It was something he had realized very fast. It was that people never saw them as the protectors they were. It was either the fact they were to lowest ranking Force inside the walls or Titan Fodder. 

But Eren had many times thought about it. Ever since he was small actually. He had admired those in the Scouting Legion. The Protectors. He took pride in the fact that he now wore the emblem of the Wings of Freedom. Something that Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had worked hard for, ever since their home was invaded by titans. 

It was what Erwin, Levi, and Hanji saw when they looked into the recruits. He was the dedication those three put into their training. Something that they admired too because those three reminded them of themselves. 

All three of them decided to go to bed early, to gather energy even to be able to tolerate the other people into the night next day. Eren was grumpy, Erwin was tired of everything, Hanji, on the other hand, was still energetic as always. 

Erwin just hoped that Hanji would behave as they did during the meetings. He rather not deal with all chaos Hanji could bring forth.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day came like a hurricane. 

Everything was a mess. Just because Hanji wanted to have their experiments during the meeting. Erwin couldn't help but sympathize with their victims. But he wasn't sympathetic enough to take their place. Eren, on the other hand, got himself a laugh. He thought it funny that others now knew of the crazy shenanigans that Major Hanji was up to. He didn't do anything to stop them either, but he saw that Commander Erwin wanted nothing but go back home in that situation, so he managed to reel in the Major and get their attention towards something else. 

Erwin was extremely grateful towards Eren when he disappeared with Hanji, making him able to continue his report and the rest of the meeting went over quickly. Not many wanted to stay and listen to anyone after that. 

Eren had managed to distract Hanji with something else, and they went exploring the castle.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The night came fast, and soon it was time for the ball, a place for them to increase the help they could get if they could impress the higher up. Both Erwin and Eren stood side by side, waiting for Hanji to come out of their room. This night, Hanji decided to go as a woman, and they wondered how they would look. Eren had never seen Hanji dress as a woman; their uniform didn't count, because it was a dress code for both gender. 

“Now, Eren, I want you to accompany Hanji the whole night, I know, but I need to mingle with the others,” Erwin said, and Eren nodded. Understanding that they needed more money and this was the perfect place to get it. 

“Of course Commander, just a question, when can we go back home?” he asked with a dull voice, making Erwin laugh a bit. Eren was just like Levi in this regard. He hated to go to these kinds of event. 

“If we are lucky, we can leave in a few hours and go right home, I have had some of the people the work here, pack up our things,” he said with a smile and Eren nodded. 

Eren was about to answer him with a happy smile when the door opened to Hanjis room. They, she came out, and Eren couldn't help but stare at her. Erwin smiled and nodded towards his Major. 

“Hanji, finally, Eren will escort you, I will go in advance,” he said, and both of them nodded. Leaving Eren with Hanji. Eren smiled. 

“Major! You look wonderful!” he said with a big smile. Hanji indeed was a new person. 

They had tamed their long brown hair into a small ponytail on their right side, and the rest of the hair fell over the left shoulder in perfect waves. The ponytail was decorated with a pretty emerald flower. They also had a pair of bright emerald drops. A matching necklace fell just in the middle of their chest. A black shocker decorated her neck too, this one was in pure black silk and had a green emerald flower, just like the hair-clip, on its right side. 

The dress they wore was a beautiful silk dress, it framed their body perfectly, and laid in layers. It went down to the floor like waves. On the right side it was a cut, the showed their fine leg up to their thigh. The back was opened and showed a lot of skin. The dress was in the color of iridescent turquoise. It was a beautiful gown. 

Eren smiled and held out an arm towards his Major. They took it with a big grin. 

“Let us have fun tonight, Major,” he said, and they made their way towards the ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..., I'm embarrassed...
> 
> It's my first time writing something like this... 
> 
> ... >///< ...


End file.
